


Temporary Goodbye

by reclaimedbythesea



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vietnam War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea
Summary: Russ is leaving for war and you manage to tell him a piece of news you found out today.
Relationships: Russell Adler/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Temporary Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Vietnam Adler cos I like pain (':

It wasn't the best thing to happen but life doesn't always go the way you planned. Then again you didn't have the best job and waitressing only brought in bills for one person. But still, you had to tell him. Even if it felt like dropping a literal bomb on him.

"Russ, I'm-"

"No, that's not it."

You snapped your fingers, "Look, Russ. I know we've only known each other for a few months and you're going off to Vietnam soon. But.. I'm pregnant. You're the only man I've been with and I know it's yours." That was it, now you had to tell him before the he left to the base and then loaded onto a plane.

Hearing a knock at the door you hurried to go answer it, hoping it wasn't the annoying neighbor kid next door. Pulling the door open you were greeted by Russ who was wearing his military uniform. Your cheeks warmed but you had to tell him.

"Thought I'd stop by and tell you goodbye before leaving. Promise you won't miss me too much?" He gave you a nod and a grin. Russ wore his sunglasses everywhere but it never bothered you.

The urge to tell him was eating away at your nerves. "Russ," you fumbled out, "I know we've only been seeing each other for six months, but-"

"You're pregnant?" His face went a bit sour and your heart sunk a bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would actually happen." You felt like crying and he reached out to pull you into a hug.

"I'm not mad, I could never be mad with you. I'm glad you told me so now I have something to look forward to when I get home." You nuzzled his shoulder and he rubbed your back.

"You mean it?" Pulling away slightly to look at him.

"I'm serious. You're going to be a great mother and we're going to be happy no matter what." He leaned in to kiss you.

"You're not even gone yet and I miss you already."

"I won't be gone forever, promise you'll wait for me?"

"Of course I will, I've only had eyes for you Russ."

He grinned, "That's my girl." The cab behind him at the curb honked and Russ gave you a final goodbye kiss before turning to leave. His hands slipped from your grasp gently and you watched your lover go off to war, wondering what would happen to him and if he'd be okay.


End file.
